Chuyến xe số 13
by uyendu
Summary: Anh là một Sasuke bình thường, không là công tử, không harem, cô, Sakura, là một cô gái bí ẩn nhưng thanh khiết. Họ gặp nhau trong chuyến xe buýt số 13...


Sasuke chán nản ngồi vật vờ ra ghế chờ của trạm xe buýt, miệng lầm bầm chửi rủa thằng em họ - nguyên nhân sâu xa khiến anh phải lâm vào cảnh khốn đốn như này.

-...-

Ngày hôm qua...

\- Anh ơi, cho em mượn chiếc moto đi chơi nhé! _ Nato vừa nhồm nhoàm bánh mì vừa ngoác mồm ra nói.

\- Không! _ Sasuke từ tốn nhấp ngụm trà xanh.

\- Đi mà! Đi mà! Đi mà~~~...Lâu lắm em mới tới chơi, lẽ nào anh bỏ mặc em lê từng bước chân lẻ loi giữa phố phường đông đúc thế này sao~~~ _ Nato ôm cứng ngắc chân anh, khiến anh phải lôi xềnh xệch cậu từ sau ra trước.

\- Ok Ok, một tiếng thôi, quá một giây sẽ bị trục xuất khỏi nhà!

\- Yeah!

Nato lập tức chạy ra sờ mó hun hít chiếc moto bóng loáng - sinh mạng của anh - và leo lên nó, rồ ga chạy ra cổng...

Sẽ không có chuyện gì đáng nói nếu cậu không bỗng dưng hắt xì và "vô tình" tăng ga rồi loạng choạng...

*Rầm*...*Bùmmmmmmm*

Một phút sau đó...

\- Anh Sasuke, em trả xe lại cho anh nè, sớm hơn đến tận năm mươi chín phút đấy, sướng nhé! Thôi, em thăng đây...

Và sau một phút đó, chiếc moto anh coi như sinh mạng ấy đang cháy đen thui trước mặt, còn thằng em đã cao chạy xa bay...

-...-

Sasuke chửi rủa dậm chân, hôm nay xe buýt lại tới trễ, đã nhá nhem tối rồi, khi nào mới lết cái thân này về tới nhà đây? Mấy đứa con gái gần đó cũng đang lo lắng không kém, họ đang bàn về cái gì nhỉ? Trời tối sẽ không có nhiều chuyến xe, xe số 13 sẽ là chuyến cuối, nghe nói rằng trên đó có một hồn ma, tóc dài đỏ như máu, da dẻ xanh xao tái nhợt, nhất là đôi mắt trắng dã sẽ hút mất hồn những người nhìn vào đó, cả ông tài xế cũng bị nó ám tới nỗi mặt mày vô hồn, chỉ biết mỗi việc nhìn thẳng lái xe, ông ấy sẽ chở bạn tới trạm cuối cùng của địa ngục...Sasuke bật cười, nhảm nhí, trước giờ anh chưa từng nghe qua, cũng muốn gặp một lần cho biết. Đấy, mới nhắc đã tới rồi, chiếc xe số 13 đang từ từ vào trạm, mấy đứa con gái đứng co rúm bất động, chỉ có mình anh là sải bước lên xe, bây giờ mà không về thì ngủ ở đây luôn à?

Khi vừa lên, đập vào mắt anh là khuôn mặt hốc hác của bác tài xế, bác ấy lại chẳng buồn nhìn anh tới một lần, anh quét thẻ học sinh rồi tìm chỗ ngồi. Xe trống thật đấy, hầu như chỉ có mình anh là khách, hình như sự tích về hồn ma đã khiến nó ế ẩm rồi. Bây giờ là sáu rưỡi, anh tựa vào thành cửa sổ, về nhà sẽ mất tận bốn lăm phút, tranh thủ đánh một giấc nào...

Đang gật gù anh bỗng thấy lạnh sống lưng, anh kéo chiếc áo khoác lên tận cổ. Hình như có người ngồi cạnh thì phải, anh dụi mắt, mái tóc hồng dài ngang thắt lưng, váy ren trắng, màu da hơi nhạt đang nhìn anh chằm chằm. Anh bị cuốn vào ánh mắt xanh trong sáng, đôi môi hồng đang cười rất tươi, cô thật đẹp. Bỗng cô nghiêm mặt lại, huơ huơ tay trước mặt Sasuke, anh bừng tỉnh.

\- Cậu tên gì? _ Cô nghiêng đầu hỏi

\- Sa...Sasuke! Thế còn cậu?

\- Uhm... _ Cô gật gật đầu, lơ câu hỏi của anh, mái tóc theo đó đung đưa đung đưa _ Sao cậu về trễ thế?

\- Tôi bận chút...Cậu lên đây khi nào?

\- Lâu rồi, trước cả cậu cơ!

\- Nhưng sao tôi không thấy cậu?

\- Tóc cậu chia chỉa ngộ quá, như mông vịt ấy...Ha ha... _ Cô cười ngất, mặt hơi ửng hồng, còn mặt anh đã đen nhẻm từ lúc nào...

\- Thôi đi! _ Anh hét, tay vuốt vuốt lại tóc của mình, rồi chợt thấy ảnh phản chiếu trong mắt bác tài xế một tia bất ngờ.

\- Cậu bao nhiêu tuổi rồi? _ Cô chuyển đề tài, mười đầu ngón tay chạm vào nhau thích thú

\- Mười bảy! _ Anh chống cằm không quan tâm

\- Cậu bằng tuổi tớ đấy! _ Cô cười tít mắt _ Cậu cười lên xem nào, lúc nào cũng nhăn như khỉ ấy! Cười lên!

\- Cậu phiền quá!

\- Cậu là đồ thô lỗ xấu xa, đồ đầu đít vịt, lêu lêu! _ Cô lè lưỡi trêu anh, còn anh, choáng.

Nhận ra gần tới trạm của mình, anh vuốt lại quần áo rồi đứng dậy, cô cũng tránh đường cho anh, khi chuẩn bị bước xuống, anh còn thấy qua khóe mắt cô vẫy tay và hét lên với mình.

\- Tớ là Sakura, hẹn gặp lại nhé, Sasuke - kun!

Thật là một cô gái kì lạ...

Dạo này Sasuke bỗng nhiên thích đi xe buýt hẳn ra, mà phải là chuyến số 13 mới chịu lên nhé. Mọi người nói anh bị con ma trên ấy ám rồi, cứ như vậy sẽ có ngày bị nó dẫn xuống địa ngục mất. Sasuke cười khẩy, bọn thần kinh, anh là anh ý thức được tầm quan trọng của xe buýt lớn như nào nhé, còn đi chuyến cuối thì sẽ rộng rãi thoải mái hơn nhé, không có gì mờ ám đâu, vậy nên anh cố không quan tâm tới cô gái tóc hồng đang ngọ nguậy bên cạnh. Sakura hết nhìn anh lại nhìn cuốn sách anh đang đọc, rồi nghịch tóc, rồi hát vu vơ, Sasuke để ý, tóc cô hình như ngắn đi thì phải...

\- Cậu mới cắt tóc à?

\- Ừ...ừ, hợp chứ?

\- Cũng chẳng khác trước là bao...

\- Ngày nào cậu cũng về chuyến này thế? Trước nó còn nhiều xe mà?

\- Thích thôi... _ Anh đảo mắt _ Còn cậu hình như mọc rễ trên này luôn rồi nhỉ!

\- Ừ, tớ đến trạm cuối cùng, là địa ngục đấy...

\- G...gì cơ?

\- Haha, nhìn mặt cậu tái mét kìa, cậu nhát gan thế à?

\- Khụ...Nghiêm túc nào...

\- Mà cậu có biết truyền thuyết về con ma nào trên chuyến xe này không? Cậu tin nó chứ?

\- Có nghe nhưng không tin, thật ra lúc đầu tớ cũng định thấy nó nên mới lên đây, nhưng cũng toàn là nhảm nhí!

\- Ừ...Nhảm nhí... _ Cô nhìn vào cửa kính hắt ánh đèn đường vàng vọt, phản chiếu lại dãy ghế trống trải sau lưng.

Anh và cô còn cười đùa nhau nhiều nữa, cô vẫn cứ phiền phức, anh vẫn giả lạnh lùng, tuy về thân thể họ vẫn giữ khoảng cách với nhau, nhưng tâm hồn đã hòa làm một...

Bốn giờ chiều, Sasuke vừa cắm mặt vào sách vừa bước lên xe buýt, mùi hương quen thuộc thoang thoảng khiến anh ngẩn người xem đồng hồ rồi nhìn lên xe. Bây giờ là chiều và số xe là 13, lạ nhỉ. Anh bước lại dãy ghế quen thuộc, cô vẫn ngồi đó, khung cửa sổ mở ra quá nửa làm gió lùa vào mát lạnh. Cô ngồi trầm ngâm nhìn ra con đường đông đúc, màu đỏ cam của mặt trời chiếu lên tóc cô, hòa quyện thành một màu ấm áp. Tóc cô khẽ bay trong gió, mờ ảo ẩn hiện, anh vô thức đưa tay chạm nhẹ vào nó.

\- Đừng đụng vào! _ Giọng cô nhẹ nhưng dứt khoát

\- Tớ xin lỗi! _ Anh rụt tay lại, không quá phiền lòng về nó, trước giờ cô luôn không muốn anh chạm vào mình.

\- Chuyến xe này đã thay đổi lịch chạy, chắc để cứu vãn tình trạng ế ẩm này ấy mà! _ Cô quay lại nhìn anh, cười trong veo.

Sasuke bất động trước những gì mình thấy. Mái tóc ngả màu hơi đỏ, đôi mắt xanh hơi khô khốc, da dẻ hơi nhạt. Anh sợ hãi tự đưa ra nghi vấn rồi cũng tự phản bác chính mình.

Họ vẫn ngồi cạnh nhau nhưng chẳng ai nói với nhau câu gì. Sasuke nhìn thờ thẫn vào bìa sách trước mặt, Sakura không còn nghịch ngợm chạy nhảy mà ngồi thu mình trầm tư, bác tài xế nhìn họ rồi khe khẽ thở dài. Mọi suy nghĩ hỗn độn quấn chặt vào nhau.

\- Là cậu? _ Sasuke hỏi cô, giọng nói nhẹ tưởng chừng như bị lấn át bởi tiếng loa thông báo trạm tiếp theo.

Cô nhìn anh, ánh mắt tĩnh lặng ám ảnh, cô không thú nhận, cũng không chối bỏ, cô chỉ im lặng...

Họ hiểu đối phương đang nghĩ gì...

Và...anh đã có câu trả lời...

Sasuke cúi gằm mặt bước xuống xe, tiếng đế giày nện trên nền xe nghe cồm cộp. Anh cứ thế bước đi, bỏ lại cô nhạt nhòa sau dãy ghế...

Cô là, một hồn ma...

Sakura là hồn ma...Hồn ma ghê rợn mà mọi người đồn đại...

Sasuke cảm thấy bị tổn thương, ngay từ đầu cô đã không nói với anh, và cuối cùng cũng không có lấy một lời giải thích , cô biến anh thành thằng ngốc, chạy theo mơ tưởng hão huyền...

Tất cả, tất cả, là lỗi của cô...

Những ngày hôm sau, chuyến xe số 13 vắng bóng anh, vắng nụ cười trong veo của Sakura, vắng những cái lắc đầu và tia nhìn ấm áp của bác tài xế...

Sakura gục mặt vào tay, cô không khóc, ma không thể khóc. Anh rồi cũng bỏ cô mà đi khi chưa kịp nghe lời giải thích, lúc ấy lời nói sắp bật ra khỏi miệng cô lại bị ánh nhìn của anh chặn lại, ánh nhìn thất vọng...Anh có biết rằng cô đã rất cố gắng mới có thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh và chuẩn bị nói cho anh nghe tất cả nhưng anh lại quay lưng, anh có biết là cô đau lắm không? Cô không muốn anh chạm vào cô để rồi anh khiếp sợ, cô cũng không bao giờ muốn nhắc lại cái viễn cảnh tối tăm ấy một lần nào nữa, nhưng vì anh, thế mà anh lại...

Một năm trước, lúc cô xách chiếc bánh kem vừa đi vừa tủm tỉm tưởng tượng sẽ vui như thế nào khi mẹ cô thấy chúng, hôm ấy là sinh nhật mẹ và cô, họ may mắn sinh cùng một ngày tháng. Chiếc bánh kem trắng điểm thêm mấy nụ hồng đỏ thật đẹp. Rồi cô bỗng nghe tiếng động cơ xe tiến về phía mình, tài xế xe say rượu, mất lái, lao lên lề đường và đâm thẳng về phía cô...

Chiếc bánh kem rơi ra ngoài, máu cô nhuộm đỏ một vùng kem trắng, thấm ướt cả váy của cô...

Ngày sinh nhật của cô, cô lại phải rời bỏ thế gian này...

Sinh nhật kinh hoàng nhất...

Sakura hét lên, kéo mình quay về thực tại, bác tài xế nhìn cô buồn bã, bác ấy có thể nhìn thấy cô, bác là người hỏi thăm cô khi cô đi lang thang trong đêm sau ngày sinh nhật máu, bác ấy là người đầu tiên quan tâm cô khi cô trở thành hồn ma, cho cô tá túc, cho cô sự ấm áp, và nay có thêm anh. Anh là người mang lại cho cô nụ cười, anh mang lại cho cô cái cảm giác là mình còn sống...

Nhưng anh đã bỏ cô đi rồi...

Sasuke lại ngồi trầm tư bên băng ghế, từng chiếc xe buýt vào rồi rời trạm anh cũng không mấy quan tâm. Đã hơn hai tuần kể từ ngày đó, anh không còn gặp cô, không còn thấy nụ cười trong veo, phiền phức của cô nữa. Khi bình tĩnh lại, anh tự thấy mình vô lý như thế nào, đã lạnh lùng bỏ đi khi chưa chịu nghe cô giải thích, nhưng bây giờ lại không có dũng khí để gặp lại cô.

Sasuke nhận ra, anh nhớ Sakura nhiều như thế nào...

Anh cũng nhận ra, anh đã yêu cô mất rồi, yêu một hồn ma...

Trời ngả về chiều, hệt như buổi chiều hôm ấy, đồng hồ điểm bốn giờ và chuyến xe 13 đang từ từ vào trạm.

Anh mỉm cười, anh sẽ không bao giờ hối hận nữa, rồi anh sải bước lên xe.

Xe trống quá, anh không thấy Sakura, bác tài xế nhìn anh thấu hiểu, anh bước về dãy ghế cũ, tựa đầu vào cửa kính và nhắm mắt.

Còn Sakura, khi thấy anh, trong lòng cô vui mừng tột độ, nhưng nghĩ anh sợ mình nên chỉ lặng yên theo dõi anh. Cô ngồi xuống cạnh anh, nhìn vào khuôn mặt anh tuấn đang say ngủ, chỉ vậy thôi cô đã mãn nguyện lắm rồi.

Và anh bất chợt mở mắt nhìn cô, môi bạc nở nụ cười nhẹ.

\- Chào cậu, Sakura!

\- Chào mừng trở lại, Sasuke! _ Cô hạnh phúc, giọng run run như khóc.

Họ ngồi cạnh nhau rất lâu, nhưng không còn vẻ nặng nề hôm ấy, chỉ có sự thoải mái và thấu hiểu lẫn nhau, xe chạy thật chậm như muốn kéo dài thêm khoảnh khắc.

\- Tớ xin lỗi nhé Sakura! _ Sasuke cúi mặt

\- Cậu không có lỗi, đó cũng chỉ là phản ứng rất bình thường, tớ nên kể cậu nghe sớm hơn...

\- Không cần kể, tớ hiểu mà..._ Anh nhìn cô _ Tóc cậu, ngắn quá...

\- Ừ, hợp nhỉ! _ Sakura chạm vào mái tóc ngang vai của mình _ Tớ thật may mắn khi gặp được cậu...Bây giờ dù có tan biến tớ cũng chịu! _ Sakura cười, nụ cười thật đẹp

\- Đồ ngốc, tớ không cho phép cậu tan biến!

\- Dù không muốn cũng không được, tớ chỉ còn mỗi ngày mai thôi!

Sasuke chết lặng, sao đột ngột quá, anh chỉ còn ngày mai để bên cạnh cô thôi sao? Vậy anh đã lãng phí những hai tuần để làm cái quái gì chứ? Không, anh không muốn, cô phải phải bên cạnh anh, phải để anh che chở, nghe anh nói thật lòng mình. Làm ơn...

\- Mỗi ngày tóc tớ lại ngắn đi một tí, tới bây giờ đã hơn một năm rồi. Lúc trước dài qua đầu gối cơ, nó càng ngắn thì thời gian ở lại đây càng ít dần. Và ngày mai là sinh nhật tớ, tớ sẽ phải đi... _ Từng lời cuối như nghẹn lại trong cổ họng cô, làm cô khó thở quá...

Sasuke vẫn yên lặng, anh suy nghĩ điều gì rất quan trọng, rồi lại xoay sang nhìn cô.

\- Ngày mai...liệu cậu vẫn như trước giờ chứ?

\- Có lẽ đó là ngày làm _người_ cuối cùng của tớ, không phải làm một hồn ma...

Sasuke nhếch mép, ngày mai là thứ sáu, rồi sẽ bận rộn lắm đây...

Sáng thứ sáu, Sasuke xin nghỉ phép một ngày học, chạy ra bến xe thật sớm, Sakura đã đợi anh gần xe số 13, vẫn váy trắng, tóc ngắn hồng nhưng da dẻ hồng hào đáng yêu. Anh ngây người ra một lúc rồi đưa tay nắm lấy tay cô, Sakura ngại ngùng để tay mình nằm gọn trong bàn tay to lớn ấy.

Sasuke dẫn cô đi ăn, đi công viên giải trí. Anh huyên thuyên với cô về các món tráng miệng, bánh ngọt ngon lành, cô hùng hổ dẫn anh đang co rúm đằng sau khi tiến vào nhà ma rồi cười lăn ra vì trò bịp trong ấy. Anh đạp xe chở cô ven bờ sông ngoại ô buổi chiều, để cô tựa vào tấm lưng rộng vững chắc. Anh đệm ghita cho cô hát, giọng cô trong trẻo vang vọng khắp không gian...

Anh thật muốn phá hư chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay, để thời gian mãi dừng lại ở giây phút này...

Sakura tựa đầu vào vai anh ngắm hoàng hôn trên sông dần tắt. Họ nói chuyện trên trời dưới đất, cố quên đi từng giây phút đang nặng nề trôi...

\- Sakura này, liệu khi...khi cậu đi rồi, cậu có còn nhớ tớ không?

\- Không, tớ sẽ không nhớ một chút nào hết, cậu là đồ phiền phức nhất tớ từng gặp! _ Cô lém lỉnh nhại lại giọng anh, cười buồn.

\- Dù thế nào, tớ cũng không thể quên cậu đâu Sakura... _ Giọng anh nhỏ lắm, anh có thể cảm nhận cô đang run rẩy.

Ánh hoàng hôn cuối cùng tắt lịm trên dòng sông đã trải đầy màu tím, trên nền trời thấp thoáng một vài vì sao. Sakura chỉ tay lên trời, ngón tay bé nhỏ như chạm vào không gian.

\- Chỉ lát nữa thôi, tớ sẽ là một trong số chúng! Đẹp quá phải không?

Cả thân người Sakura phát sáng, cô ngồi thẳng người dậy, Sasuke hốt hoảng ôm chặt cô vào lòng.

\- Đừng đi mà Sakura, đừng bỏ tớ lại mà!

\- Lần cuối cùng, cậu có lời gì muốn nói với tớ không?

\- Có! _ Cậu chạm vào khuôn mặt nhỏ, áp môi mình vào môi cô, nhẹ nhàng ấm áp _ Tớ yêu cậu, Sakura.

Cô khóc, nước mắt chảy xuống môi làm nụ hôn đắng chát, cô ôm chặt lấy cậu, mỉm cười, rồi tan vào hư không...

Sakura đi rồi...

Cô không chấp nhận tình cảm của anh sao?

Sasuke nắm chặt tay cố ngăn mình không khóc, rồi nhận ra có mảnh giấy vô tình bị vò nát rồi.

Trên mảnh giấy đó là dòng chữ viết vội của cô.

"Tớ yêu cậu, Sasuke - kun, nhưng cậu hãy quên tớ đi nhé! Làm ơn..."

Anh thở ra, nằm dài ra thảm cỏ nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao, tìm kiếm ngôi sao của riêng mình, để ánh sáng của nó xoa dịu trái tim đau nhói.

\- Tạm biệt nhé Sakura!

Chuyến xe số 13 ngày ngày vẫn đều đặn rời bến, nó không còn ế ẩm như trước, hành khách đa phần là người lớn tuổi, và anh vẫn là khách quen, dãy ghế quen thuộc lúc nào cũng để trống chờ anh, không biết là vô tình hay cố ý.

Sasuke vẫn không thể quên Sakura, nhưng không còn quá đau buồn như trước, anh dọn sạch sẽ một góc trong tim mình để chứa kỉ niệm về cô, anh vẫn chờ cô ở trạm xe quen thuộc, chờ đợi chuyến số 13.

Tiếng còi xe đang dần vào trạm...


End file.
